but with the exception of you, i dislike everyone in the room
by depletive
Summary: Without a worry in the world, Maya lands on top of him, and wraps her legs around his waist. They separate for a moment, but when she sees the look in his eyes, they connect again in a hungry, passionate kiss. His mouth is warm, almost like his room, and himself, much like the way he makes her feel inside.


**i. December, freshmen year.**

It's two in the morning when she crashes, literally, crashes into his room. She leaps up, hopeful that she didn't wake Lucas up, but when she sees his wide eyes beaming at her from where he lays on the bed, she knows she's caught, and likely screwed.

"Maya?" He mumbles confused, wiping the sleep from his eyes, wondering what the heck this girl is doing in his bedroom on a Friday night, when she usually would be with Riley or somewhere drawing.

Maya smiles wickedly. "Uhhh, hey there, hee-haw!" She slowly walks over to Lucas where he lays on his bed, all comfortable and warm. "I was cold."

Lucas sits up. "So, you decided to come all the way across town just because you were cold?" He doesn't understand why she came to him instead of going to Riley's or, even easier, putting on a jacket or pilling on some extra blankets and pillows over her.

"Yep." Maya says as Lucas scoots to the very edge of his bed, making room for her. "That is indeed what I did."

Maya slides into his bed, only to suddenly be overwhelmed with the warmth and comfort that comes with being next to, better, close to Lucas.

She cuddles into Lucas' side, and desperately tries to fall asleep, but is vanquished with the idea that they're just friends.

 **ii. May, freshmen year.**

It's eleven, almost midnight, when she sneaks up the stairs into the hallway and makes her way down the hall to his room, one she's come to memorize and remember.

She sneaks in, almost proud of herself for thinking that this time, she hasn't woken Lucas up, and that he's still sound asleep.

"Really, Maya, again?" She hears, stopping her straight in her tracks as she lifts her shirt over her head.

She turn around, half shirt on her and the other off. "Yes?" She questions innocently.

"What the hell are you stripping for?" Lucas wonders if this is another one of his any dirty dreams that he has about the blonde beauty.

"I wasn't necessarily stripping." Maya points out, grinning at him. "I was taking off my shirt to get cozy.

"Cozy?" Lucas questions Maya's vocabulary usage.

"Yes, I said what I said." Maya continues taking off her shirt, and while she's at it, slides off her overly huge sweatpants too. "This would be me stripping."

"Oh, well it's nice to see the difference." Lucas murmurs as Maya giggles, hopping into his bed with him.

Justfriendsjustfriendsjustfriendsjustfriends.

 **iii. Summer, after freshmen year.**

It's ten at night and she can't sleep, really, she's too sad, her dad just came home after being absent for oh, a few decades, and she just wants to cuddle into Lucas's side.

She sneaks up the fire escape, almost getting the wrong window (she was off by one), but eventually finds her way to his stupidly, unlocked window, and climbs in.

She's in by the time she hears him mumbling something under his breath, she softly paddes closer to him and laughs when she finally understands what he's saying, hahurr, hahurr, hahurr.

"Hahurrr!" She giggles, waking Lucas up.

"Maya?" Lucas knowingly says, welcoming her into his bed by once more, scooting towards the wall, making room for his small friend, or crush, whatever she is. "Hop in."

"Aww, thanks, huckleberry." Maya gets in, instantly warm by the heat under the blankets and comforter. "What a gentleman you are."

"Thanks, shortstack, that's what my mama tells me everyday." Lucas closes his eyes, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in effort to warm her.

"What a huckleberry." Maya rolls her eyes, snuggling deep into his sides, snoozing off right after she closes her eyes.

(just friends, platonic, non romantic friends)

 **iv. September, sophomore year.**

It's two in the morning on a Monday and Maya breaks into his house. She didn't mean too at first, but somehow, she ends up with a stolen key (sorry mama friar) plugged into a keyhole.

She turns the key, smiling softly to herself as she hears the door click open. "Ha ha, success!" She whispers to herself, maybe a little too loudly, because when she turns she sees Lucas standing with a cookie and a glass of milk, glancing at her like she's crazy, which she truly is.

"Really, Maya?" Lucas shakes his head, shutting the door behind Maya as she slips off her shoes and places them on the doormat in the hall.

"Really, Lucas?" Maya quips. "Cookies and milk at two in the morning.. It's not December and Santa ain't even here yet."

Lucas slams the glass of milk on the counter and stuffs the remaining cookie crumbs into his mouth. "Come on." He grabs her hand, pulling her along with him as they fly up the stairs together.

"Cool it, Friar, you're going way too fast for a girl." Maya manages to make out before he slams the door of his bedroom. "Hey, quiet, you might wake up your mama!"

Lucas rolls his eyes. "You're the one who always sneaks into my house and you're worried about waking up my mama?"

"Well, yes." Maya nods, pulling her sweater off, leaving her in a small lacy bra that Lucas really, really tries not to stare at, but obviously fails at it. "Hee-haw, my eyes are up here, not down there." She continues when Lucas is still staring down at her bra covered breasts. "I mean, I know breasts have nipples and all, which could be eyeballs, but, you kn-"

Lucas cuts her off and waves his hands in the air, covering his ears. "La, la, la."

Maya laughs. "Can we just sleep already?"

"God yes, please." Lucas mumbles, pulling her down onto his bed with him, feeling secure and soft with her small arms curled around him.

(once more, just friends, really, just friends)

 **v. December, sophomore year.**

It's three am when she comes through the window. "It's freezing tonight." Maya mutters as she slides in Lucas' window, shivering.

"God, Maya, that's probably because you're out at three am in the middle of Winter." Lucas mumbles, covering his ears with his arms, desperately calling for sleep.

"Scoot over, Lucas." Maya pushes him to the wall, accidentally bumping his head. "Oops, sorry."

"You probably did that on purpose, didn't you?" Lucas clutches his head in pain.

"You're right, I probably did it on purpose." Maya mutters as Lucas' arms find their way around her small frame.

"Geez, Maya, you're shivering." Lucas notices, worried.

"Is someone worried about me?" Maya smirks.

"Yes." Lucas says.

"Oh." Maya turns to him, still wrapped in his warm arms. "That's sweet, huckleberry."

Lucas smiles and thinks, justfriendsjustfriendsjustfriends.

 **vi. Winter break, sophomore year.**

It's twelve in the morning when she unlocks his door with her brand new, own key that Lucas had made for her that she found in her locker earlier in the day.

"You made me a key?" She whispers so softly that Lucas almost doesn't hear her from his spot under the covers of his bed.

"Yeah." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I figured since you're over here so much already, you should just have your own key.

Maya drops her backpack and hurries over to his bed with butterflies swarming her stomach. "That's really sweet, Lucas."

"Don't mention it." He says, really, really, really trying to resist the urge to kiss her.

Maya's heart flutters at the way he's looking down at her. Kissmekissmekissme, her brain says. "Lucas?" She finally mumbles.

"Yeah, Maya?" He responds, watching her lean down so she's laying next to him on his bed.

"Kiss me." She demands, nervous.

"Okay." Lucas nods, scared.

He leans forward, the kiss starting small and quiet, then growing faster, better, bigger, harder, even more intense than any kiss the both of them have ever received before then.

Without a worry in the world, Maya lands on top of him, and wraps her legs around his waist. They separate for a moment, but when she sees the look in his eyes, they connect again in a hungry, passionate kiss. His mouth is warm, almost like his room, and himself, much like the way he makes her feel inside.

Just like that, the kiss was over as Maya's eyes droop shut, tired and well-kissed.

"Goodnight, shortstack."

Maya mumbles, pressing one last kiss to Lucas' mouth. "Night, night."


End file.
